In an engine system equipped with a turbocharger, an air bypass valve is installed in an air bypass passage connecting an upstream portion and a downstream portion of a compressor, and the air bypass passage is opened by the air bypass valve to return turbocharged air contained in the downstream portion of the compressor to the upstream portion of the compressor. As such air bypass valve, for example, a solenoid valve that drives a valve element by using an electromagnetic force is used (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).